Harry Potter and the Secret of the Tarabiln
by roxy girl
Summary: Um hi!!! I hate summeries and hope the chaptering system works!!!! Fifth year will be H/R, H/G
1. Default Chapter Title

A/N: This is my very first fanfic and I really want advice so please review my story. If the reviews are good I'll write more. DO NOT READ THIS UNLESS YOU

HAVE READ GOF!!!! I edited this so, it should make a bit more sense. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Harry was still in shock over the events of the previous two weeks, Lord Voldermort, the most evil wizard of all time, had returned and was stronger that ever. As if that wasn't enough, the British Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge refused to believe it was true. Harry could not believe how Fudge denyed it, when all signs pointed to it. Harry promised he best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger that he wouldn't worry about what could happen, but he couldn't help it there wasn't much else to do at the Dursley's. 

  
  


Recently living with the Dursleys had taken a turn for the worse,(if that was possible),they had begun to ignore him completely. The Dursley's had never exactly paid a lot of attention to the Harry, speaking to him only if it was absolutely necessary but, now they didn't speak to him at all. Meal times were the worst part, Mrs. Dursley didn't even cook for Harry but, for Mr. Dursley and Dudley. So, Harry went to the kitchen and took his own food which he ate in his Bedroom. 

  
  


Harry was lying on his bed trying to fall asleep but, he couldn't there was something bothering him but, what was it? It hadn't happened recently, maybe when Harry was in his first year at Hogwarts. He thought back to that first year and recalled asking Professor Dumbledore a question said he could tell Harry until he was older. What was the question? Harry fell asleep that night frustrated because he couldn't remember the question he had asked Dumbledore. 

When Harry awoke the next morning he was still pondering Dumbledore's answer, what could Harry have asked him? He considered sending Hedwig to Ron and Hermione but, what good would that do, they weren't there when he had spoken with the professor. "As if I don't have enough to worry about." Harry grumbled to himself. Harry decided to sent Hedwig to Sirius but not mention his problem. 

  
  


_Dear Padfoot,_

_How are you? Are you with Moony and the others? What's going on with Riddle, have you found him yet? I need to get away from the Dursleys, living with them is impossible. No one has spoken one word to me since I arrived here. No matter what I do even Uncle Vernon refuses to scream at me, it's horrible. Can I please come and stay with you for the rest of the summer? Write back as soon as you can and let me know._

  
  


_Love, _

_Harry_

  
  


Harry re-read his letter he sounded kind of desperate, but then again he was. As he watched Hedwig fly out the window he heard screams of sheer terror coming from the Dursleys. Harry cautiously walked to the top of the staircase and peered down. He saw terrified looks on the faces of all three of the Dursleys and a man whose back was to Harry, and whose wand was pointed at the Dursleys. The man was shouting "Potter, Where is Potter?" Harry, his mind racing, dashed back to his room and grabbed his wand from his school trunk. He quietly hurried back to the top of the stairs where he aimed his wand at the man and shouted, "_Stupify_." The man froze in his tracks, he was stunned. Harry then shouted "_Petrificus Totalus." _The man fell face first as all of his limbs sprang together, he was under the full-body bind curse. Harry ran to the man turned him over and staring at him was the twisted, evil, frozen face of Wormtail, better known as Peter Petigrew. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Here is the long awaited part 2

  
  


Harry stood dazed in the Dursley's living room, trying to decide what to do. He knew that even underage wizards were allowed to use magic if it was an emergency, Harry decided seeing Voldermort's henchman in his living room was undeniably an emergency. Harry also knew that he would have to contact Dumbledore before the ministry arrived here, if Fudge got word of this before Dumbldore the whole thing would be hushed up and the wizarding public would never know the truth. His problem was how could he contact Dumbledore with Hedwig away delivering the letter to Sirus. He could call but most wizards and witches did not have phones. In fact the only witch that harry knew for sure had a phone was Hermione. That's it Harry thought, he would called Hermione and she could alert Dumbledore. Harry went into his bedroom took Hermione's phone number out of his trunk. He ran into the kitchen and dialed the number. Harry told Hermione what happened and she said that she would tell Dumbledore and Ron with Ron's owl, Pigwidgeon who had just delivered a letter from Ron. 

Meanwhile the Dursleys were still trembling in the living room. Dudley, who had suffered from twelve foot protruding tongue last time he was any were near another wizard, was had one hand tightly clamped over his mouth and the other clamped over his bottom. Mr. Dursley grabbed a fire poker and walked over to Pettigrew's frozen body. He hit Pettigrew with the fire poker and watched in terror as Pettigrew fell onto the Dursley's coffee table. Wormtail landed on his arm which was now broken. He couldn't understand how a fourteen year old wizard had been able to perform a body bind to such an extent that it could effect a fully trained wizard. 

When Harry walked back into the living room all three Dursleys were sitting on the couch staring in amazement at Wormtail, who had begun to fight the curse and was now attempting to wriggle free. Harry decided that he would need a more powerful curse to keep Pettigrew from escaping, but what?(a/n-the disarming spell of course) Then harry thought of the Imobilus cures which is similar to the body-bid except much more powerful and far more advanced, he only hoped that he could do it correctly. Harry raised his wand, pointed it at Pettigrew and suddenly there was three people standing between Pettigrew and himself. Standing before him was the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, Sirus and Professor Lupin, Harry's formed DADA teacher. 

"Better let me take care of that" said Dumbledore.

"Erm...Professor, did you get Hermione's owl?"asked Harry.

"Yes Harry, we have to discuss what has happened later but right now I think I had better go visit Cornelius."

"Professor, could Moony and Padfoot stay here with me?"

"Actually, that was part of my plan, Sirus will stay here as Snuffles but I'm afraid that Profs. Lupin has other business to attend to."

With that Dumlbedore and Lupin apparated to who knows where leaving Sirus with Harry and the Dursleys

  
  
  
  


i hope guys liked it 

Thanks to Loki, zenon pigwort, lizard7liz, Narrissca Malfoy, and FirenzeFire for actully reviewing my first fic. 


End file.
